Saving a fallen alpha
by Mr.DarcyIloveyou1011
Summary: Well you will just have to read it to find out, wontcha hunnay!
1. Chapter 1

**Saving a Fallen Massie**

**I feel like something in my life is missing. Like there is an empty piece that neither I nor anyone else can fill. I thought this because I hadn't found the lord yet. I have heard my grandma say stuff about God and my parents and stuff we go to church on special occasions. But, I guess up until now I really understood why I had that missing piece in my heart. I tried to share my discovery with the pretty committee. They all thought I was some kind of lunatic. I don't know what to do. My friends are all furious at me and no one even will talk to me at school. I don't know what to do anymore. I am starting to wonder if I finding God and losing my friends was supposed to happen.**

**Flash back:**

**I stepped into the clean crisp air at OCD and felt a burst of sadness. What if they didn't go for the idea? What if it turns out they hate me and shun me for the rest of my middle school career? Well at least now I have God on my side. "Alicia, Dylan, Kristin, we have got to talk A.S.A.P."I said very happily and cheerful. Now that I have found Jesus Christ as my savior I am definitely going to start being a whole lot nicer. "Well hold on Mass I will go get you a latte and we can talk" said Kristen. "That wont be essential Kristen I am perfectly capable of doing that myself after all you are my best friend not my servant" I said trying to give her a hint that I am no longer a snotty brat. As of 2 days ago. "Whets with her she seems…so…so…like…nice…" whispered Alicia to Dylan. I pretended I didn't hear them in order to not humiliate them in front of the whole entire 7****th**** grade for making such a snide remark to me. Who is **_**trying**_** to be nice? "Uh, ok then let's talk" said Kristen anxious to for me to get to the point. I could tell by the snobby look on her face. "Ok well, if any of you didn't know already I have taken it upon myself to become a...Ch…ris…tian" I said choking on Christian. " I know this may come as a shock to you girls but I just wanted to be like clear that I am no longer the like snotty spoiled Massie you all loved" I said with a bit more confidence. "You have got to be kidding me you are such a freak religion is so over-rated Mah-see. I can't believe you this is all some kind of stunt aren't it" Dylan said. "What I would ne-…" I got interrupted to all my friends shoving me and calling me a worthless God freak and then turning away. I could not believe this here I am trying to be a good Christian an all they do is accuse me of being a liar and then walk out on me. I guess they didn't want those 4 carrot diamond charm bracelets with the Ten Commandments on them. **

**I really hope you liked my story please review I will update as soon as I can its just that I have a lot to do. Please let me know what I can improve on.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Saving a Fallen Massie**

**I sat on the steps of OCD and stared at my long lost friends in envy.**

**Why were they so loyal to me all those years and decide to now betray me?**

**I have come to the conclusion that I must turn my friends away from sin and into the glorious world of being a believer. For, they do not deserve it but they do deserve to have some kind of like amiability from me. After all I wasn't always very nice to them. Something I deeply regret. Maybe that's what holds them to hate me?**

**Or maybe its just pure jealousy because they wish to hold them same kind of love of life that I have gotten from following my lords ways? Looks like we'll have wait and see who my friends trust and who was unfaithful all along.**

"**Hey what's up" I said to Kristin as if she had never been mean to me. "I am so sorry Massie it's just that I didn't know what to do, Dylan and Alicia are so mean to me they said they would totally ruin my social status if I went and hung with you" said Kristin, and believe it or not I believed her. "Its ok Kris, I know you and I already know that you are like saved, will you like hang out with me I have like 0 friends at this point. Wow, has our so called friends always been this mean" I said. Kristin nodded. "Well I guess we will just have do our best and be nice" Kristin said. "Yes I suppose that is a good plan" I said but still a little bit of anxiety swept across my face. Kristin and I hugged and said our goodbyes. Kristin asked if she could come over to my house and I said it would be fine. After all it would be the perfect time to decode our plan.**

"**Okay Massie, let's like just ignore them and then see what happens" Said Kristin.**

"**Yeah totally that would be great we will overcome evil with good" I said with a burst of confidence for now there was some hope.**

**Later that evening, after Kristin left and we had barely made our plan to try and prove that we were not God freaks to Alicia and Dylan, I sat down at my I Mac and entered my current state of the union.**

**Current State of the Union**

**In Out**

**God Satan**

**Ministering Gossiping**

**The Bible Fairy Tales**

**Thanks so much for whoever reads my terrible stories I feel SOO SOO bad for never updating so I am gonna totally try to update more often **

**I forgot my password for whitelinesjudeandtommy4eva account so like don't read those stories read the ones on this account sorry for the long wait Please review its good to know that people out there like reading stuff that isn't trashy **


	3. Chapter 3

**HERES YOUR CHAPTER I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!!! I wrote it in a hurry and my beta never got to edit it…so sorry if it's really bad… **

**Kristin and I walked down the hall with tons of confidence. This was going to be the day that everything would work out great. Alicia and Dylan would stop shunning me, and they will not be mad at Kristin for going behind there backs and hanging out with me instead of them.**

"**KRISTIN…" Alicia roared from across the hall. Kristin glanced at Massie with a terrified expression, but Massie gave her a heavenly grin that indicated that everything would be okay. "What do you think you are doing, talking to that… LBR" Alicia said a very tones quieter than when she screamed Kristin's name across the schools wide hallway full of witnesses. "I am talking to Massie because she is my friend, and unless you want to never speak to me ever again you are going to accept OUR beliefs and stop being so mean" Kristin snapped back at Alicia. "I cannot believe you… POSEURS" Alicia said following with her saliva landing on Massie's brand new Prada bag.**

**With that Dylan was horror-struck, "EWW, why are you being so mean to them they are just trying to be your friend and share there religion with you and all you can do is spit on Massie's Messenger bag" said Dylan furious and also surprised that she finally stood up to Alicia. " So, what your joining there little religion too"said Alicia with extreme buoyancy. "Well it certainly is better than hanging out with a brat like you, Alicia" said Dylan.**

**Alicia groaned… then, she stomped off looking for some new friends to terrorize and devilise .**

"**what now" Kristin and Dylan said in unison.**

"**We need an inside woman, you know to conquer the inside so we can throw off Alicia off her high horse and convince her to stop terrorizing the whole social scene at school".**

**Massie Looked at Kristin, Kristin looked at Dylan, Dylan looked at Massie and Kristin and they all looked at her.**

**The one who would be there inside woman.**

**I need some ideas on who should be the inside woman or whatever**

**Review **

**Reveiws really truly make my day**

**God Bless,**

**Belle**


End file.
